The Insane Asylum Naruto Style
by snow child yukiko-chan
Summary: This is what would happen if me and my friends were sent to an insane asylum in konoha and most of the inportant people in Naruto were there. Angsty and hystarical at the same time. i suck at summarys so you'll have to read the story to understand it.
1. Prolouge

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. DAMN IT!

authors' note(or should we say warning?): um... just so you know, this was started because boredom and a sugar high. there is almost no plot what so ever and most of it is completely caffeine and or sugar induced insanity. don't let the fact that it is labeled angst confuse you. it's more cruel, demeaning humor to torture our selves with. most of the characters are either OOC or OC, that are OOC. got it? oh yeah, and no one was actually physically harmed in the making of this, physiologically,

they are probably scared for life but almost(this is a key word, so say it with me 'almost') no bodily harm was inflicted upon any one except me (Yukiko) Hikura, and ming. actually every one who put any effort into making this possible got hurt. black eyes, scratches, teeth marks, shoe prints in the face and or ass. yeah lot of people got hurt. but no innocent fluffy bunny's were hurt, and thats what matters, write people?

p.s. oh yeah, forgot to mention that more than one person helped write this so on minute i might be super fucking rich, and the next i might have my ass frozen to the wall. same goes for everyone else. lots of cruel humor and a few inside jokes. if you don't get something, review and tell me what you didn't understand and I'll try (yet another key word people! keep this on in mind too) to answer it for you. 'kay? 'kay. now on with the insanity! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

the creepy snow freak, Minzuno Yukiko, signing off.

p.p.s. oh yeah, also, family names come before peoples names. just so you know.

yes, now I'm finally done! on with the prologue!

(theres a spread sheet thats supposed to go here. email me if you want it.)

Kakashi shook his head and handed the paper back to Dr. Tsunade.

"All kids?" he asked in disbelief

Dr. Tsunade nodded her head sadly.

"I'm afraid so," she said "the first six on the list are being brought in any minute know and the others are all here in the game room. You are going to have your hands full for the next few days, due to Dr. Orochimaru's vacation but he should be back soon."

Dr. Kakashi nodded and opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by a shrill screech and the sound of running.

"Nani?" he asked

Dr. Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"Most likely your new patients." she said sounding surprisingly unconcerned "Happens a lot when we get new one's, especially with the girls. Jiriya probably felt her up or something."

Dr. Kakashi nodded and put his arm out as something blue ran past. It ran into his arm and felt back as a tall man came behind them, followed by three other men and five kids. Minzuno Yukiko rubbed her head and looked up to see Dr. Kakashi looking down at her.

"Kuso..." she said as she stood up and tried once again to run, but Kakashi grabbed the back of her hoodie.

"Arigato, Dr. Kakashi." said Jiriya as he took the girl from him and threw her to one of the other guards, by the name of Kabuto. Yukiko snarled and tried to bite his hand.

"Yukiko, mesume, give it a rest already." said the other girl who was under Kabuto's care.

Yukiko hung her head.

"G..gomen, Xai-sempi." she whispered in her quiet voice

Xai rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

"What's wrong Jiriya? having trouble taking care of this girl?" asked Dr. Tsunade "A tiny gaki shojo like her should be easy to handle for a strong guard like you, iie?"

The old pervert felt his face turn red.

"Hey! She's insane! She's the worst we've had yet! Be careful with this one doctor, she's trouble."

Behind him Yukiko scowled.

"That enough Jiriya." said Dr.Kakashi "Tsunade-san, I don't have anyone for another half hour. May I take these ones to their rooms?"

"Hai, doctor," said Tsunade "but please be quick about it. You have the Uzumaki kid next and he's quite a hand full."

Kakashi nodded and Dr.Tsunade handed him a clipboard and some keys.

"You'll want to look over these before you see Naruto-kun, and take these," she pointed to the five girls and the boy behind her "threw the back room."

"Hai, Dr.Tsunade-san." said Kakashi

With that he turned and led the others down the hall and through the double doors to their rooms.

Yukiko's note: Okay thats the prologue. I wrote all of this one. Don't I rock? Yes I do and don't you say other wise. oh god I'm acting like a prep. Well any way, if you really liked this, review and add me to your author alert lists. If you didn't like it but think it might get interesting, review and add me to your A. A. list too. If you think it totally sucked and think it should burn for eternity in hell, keep your fucking comments to your self and add me to your friken' A. A. list anyway. And if you leave your email i can email you the spreed sheet with their M D's on it and I'll send you pictures of our characters too! R R please! oh yeah, and don't go bitchen' at me about bad grammar. I don't give a crap about grammar!


	2. Kabuto the pervert?

Disclaimer- Naruto owns me. Not the other way around.

oh my gawd! someone actually reviewed! i am surprised as hell! any way, shout outs,

Tenshi-no-yokai- oh please don't bonk me with the stolen over sized mallet of DOOM! Oh yeah I need the domain for your email address.

Sakura Uchiha Sasuke- I updated! Finally!

Every one looking for weirdness, you have come to the right place. Unfortunately this chapter isn't as funny as it should have been. And Kabuto-san it really OOC. Actually almost all the characters in this story are OOC. Ming Ue-chan wrote this chapter to get back at me for something I did at school, so I'm might seem, dare I say it, OOC! Scary ne? Well any way the next chapter should be a little bit funnier. I hope. you know the drill people. R&R!

Chapter 1

"Evil little mesume Minzuno..."

"Nani?"

Yukiko and Xia were being led to Xia's room. Kabuto unlocked the door and Xia walked in and slammed the door shut behind her. Kabuto locked the door behind her. He continued down the hall way to Yukiko's room. He opened door the left and Yukiko went in. Kabuto followed her.

Yukiko sat down on her bed and stared at her hands. The guard sat down next to her.

"Yukiko-chan? Something wrong?"

Yukiko just sat silently.

"Did Xia's words upset you?" he asked

Yukiko still said nothing.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked

This time she bite her lip and fidgeted with her thumbs. Kabuto put his arms around her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Don't be afraid Minzuno. I won't hurt you."

He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her ear. Once again, Yukiko didn't budge. Kabuto worked his way down her neck and put his other hand across her chest with two fingers in her shirt. She still didn't move nor speak. He pulled her on her shirt and his tong caressed the middle of her chest. Yukiko pulled away a little.

"Don't run away from me." the guard said as he pushed her down onto the bed with his hands on her shoulders. She pulled up the collar of her shirt.

"Now now don't be shy," said Kabuto as he kissed her lips gently. Yukiko glared at him with her cold eyes.

Kabuto backed away slightly.

"Alright, alright" he said as he got up off of her and left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Kabuto-kun? Why were you in Minzuno's room?" Kakashi said as he walked up to him.

"Huh? Oh I was just... making sure she was okay" Kabuto answered with a nervous voice.

"Okay then... Well, the testing of the new group has been delayed till later this afternoon."

"Alright"

Kabuto and Kakashi walked down the hall in separate ways.

This was really friken short but whatever.

Still marveling about the fact that I got two reviews. It's making me greedy! More reviews!


	3. Kenji and Yunsung

Yukiko- um... ming wrote this one too. Just in case your wondering, Kenji-kun is her boyfriend in real life so yeah... and all the sensi's are OOC. I think thats all. and this is how they really act...sweat drop

"IIE IIE IIE IIE!" Kenji screamed.

"KENJI calm down! Its just a sticky pad"

"..."

"Your hopeless Kenji-kun" Kurnai sighed.

"Iie..."

"Hai Kenji, your hopeless and worthless no one cares for you no one loves you. Your nothing!" scolded Kurnai

"IIE!MUSUME!" Kenji slapped Kurnai and the guard standing watch at the door grabbed him and held him tightly by the wrists.

At the time Ming Ue was walking by. She herd Kenji's scream and she fought to keep back the tears that weld up in her eyes.

"Their doin' it again..."

"What was that miss Kerachi?" the lady who was with her asked. Ming was silent and continued to walk down the hall.

"MING UE!"said as voice. She was caught off guard and stumbled back when a boy hit her at full speed, hugging her tightly around the waist. He picked her up and spun around gleefully before placing her back on the ground.

"What the... Yunsung?" Ming just stood there in shock, looking at the boy in front of her.

"Ming I'm so happy to see you. I thought they had killed you. I know they killed my love Hikura-chan and I know they killed Hakuoh's love Yukiko-san, but I'm so happy your alive, but wait... what if they kill me! What if the kill you! WHAT IF THEY KILL US ALL! MING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

"Um... Yunsung-san... Hikura-chan is alive... and Yukiko-mesume is alive... They won't kill us."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME MY BABY HIKURA IS ALIVE! AND FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS I'VE BEEN DEPRESED FOR NOTHING?"

"Yup"

Yunsung just stood there stunned. Ming and the lady with her continued to walk down the hall.

"Ma'am? May we please stop by Aino-san's room?"

"Only for a moment, but sure."

"Arigato ma'am!"

They walked to Hikura's room and the lady let her in. Ming walked inside and the lady locked the door.

"Oi Hikura-chan."

"Oi Ming-chan."

"I saw Yunsung just a minute ago!" said Ming

"Oh! How is he? Is he okay?" Hikura's face lit up.

"Well for the past three years he thought you were dead."

"Umm okay.."

"He might come by later... I'm not sure though."

"Oh I hope so. I haven't seen him for three years."

knocking on the door

"Okay, well I have to go now see you soon Hikura."

"Yeah okay see ya."

Ming left the room and went out to the courtyard, where Kenji, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba was sitting around all scattered out. Ming went over to Kenji and sat by him.

"Hey Kenji-kun."

Kenji didn't speak. He just sat, tears in his eyes and his head hung low. Ming put her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kenji-kun is everything alright?"

"I'm nothing..." Kenji mumbled

"Kenji! Don't say that! Your not nothing!" scolded ming

"To Kurnai I am. To the world I am."

"No! Your not nothing! Not to me!" ming gave him a hug

"I love you Kenji-kun! Your everything to me!"

"I'm nothing, okay! NOONE CARES FOR ME! NO ONE LIKES ME! I should just die..."

"KENJI!"

He got up and left her alone. At that time Yukiko came into the courtyard and Kenji walked right past her with out so much as a sideways glance.

"Kenji-kun?"

"shut up, bitch" he mumbled as he kept on walking and went bake into the main building.

"KIDS LETS GO!"

"Yes Ma'am" Everyone in the courtyard followed Tsunade into the building. Kakashi walked down all the halls and unlocked the doors then knocked twice on each one. Every one went down the the gathering room.

Yukiko's side note: Oooo! Kurnai is a total bitch isn't she? Lol. Well I'm going to update asap, okay? ya! more reviews please! If you don't know some of the words I use just tell me and I'll put a thing on the next chapter that tells what they all mean. Okay? R&R


End file.
